Let Me In
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: His door has been shut and locked for hours now, and Sofia is really beginning to worry. (Spoilers for "Day of the Sorcerers")


Let Me In

Summary: His door has been shut and locked for hours now, and Sofia is really beginning to worry.

A/N: Well, after all the more dramatic stories I've written recently, I figured this could be a bit of a deviation. Don't let the title deceive you. ;)

*Story*

"Mr. Cedric?" Sofia called, knocking on his door yet again. This was the fourth time she'd been up to his workshop to check on him, and still the door was locked and she couldn't hear anything within. It was also somewhat late: nearly 9:00, to be exact. Panic struck her, and fear bubbled up inside. What if he was sick? What if he'd left? What if he was sorcerer-napped? (Was that possible? Oh, right, he had a tendency to be captured or tied up, so of course it was…)

Her eyes widened and she took to pounding on the door this time. "Mr. Cedric! Open up, please!" The princess's lip quivered a little as she rested her hands against the wooden surface. "I'm not mad at you, remember? I… I know you're sorry, and I... I just want us to get back to normal. Please…let me in…" She frowned as she grasped her amulet. As if things between them had ever been _normal_ …

Sighing and realizing he wasn't going to respond, the girl slunk to the ground, her hands in her lap and her eyes downcast. Is this what they'd come to? He was so afraid to face her now that he wouldn't even respond to her? Was he angry? Was he scared? Was he sad? Was he-?

"Sofia?"

Sofia looked up, her blue eyes widening when she saw her friend approaching and stepping carefully up the stairs toward his door…and her. "Mr. Cedric?"

"Dear girl, whatever are you doing? Have you any idea what time it is?"

She jumped to her feet and frowned at him. "I could ask you the same question! _Where_ have you been?"

"I—"

"Mr. Cedric, all day I've been knocking on your door every few hours with no response. I was scared you'd been captured…or that you left me." She sighed when she realized the truth had just escaped her lips. She really didn't know how she'd handle life in the castle without her mentor, no matter what had transpired between them recently. She knew he was not a bad guy—he'd just made some really bad choices. But still…she'd forgiven him. That's what happened with friends.

Cedric couldn't help smiling gently and walking over, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Silly girl, didn't you read my note?"

She blinked as she looked toward him curiously. "What note?"

He reached up and plucked a small piece of parchment that seemed to be attached to the door before handing it to her.

Sofia accepted it, opened the letter, and read it.

 _Princess Sofia,_

 _If you get this, I am visiting with a colleague for a few hours. I won't be back until late tonight. We will reconvene with our lessons tomorrow._

 _Regards,_

 _Cedric_

"…Oh…" She smiled sheepishly up at him before shrugging. "Well, I guess you put it too high up. I'm not _that_ tall, you know…"

He chuckled. "My apologies. I'll lower it next time, or tell you personally, rather." He conjured a key he'd created recently (since the old lock was beginning to wear down…and because a certain princess had recently sneaked inside without his knowing, which could have been dangerous for both her and himself) and unlocked the door, walking into his workshop and beckoning the girl inside.

Sofia looked around. "Where is Wormwood?"

"He's staying with my parents right now. I was attempting to clean out a few things in my workshop, so he needed to be somewhere a bit more stable for the time being, I suppose." He glanced toward the girl, who was looking around the familiar workshop. "So…hours, hmm?"

Sofia sighed and nodded. "Yeah… I can't help it. Not hearing from you really worried me."

Cedric chuckled softly and knelt to her level. "Sofia, listen. I know you and I have been through a lot recently, and I know we still have a ways to go in the process of mending our friendship, but I would never just leave you. Believe it or not, I care about you too much to do such a thing."

The girl finally smiled and moved forward, hugging him, pleased to realize he—for once—was hugging her back. "I'm so glad. I don't know what I'd do if you left."

"Neither do I… There aren't that many openings for 'Royal Sorcerer,' you know." He laughed as she giggled.

Sofia released her hold on her friend and stepped back. "I guess I should go to sleep. It is kind of late…" She looked toward him uncertainly. "Are we still doing our lessons tomorrow?" Her father had recently granted her the ability to have a few lessons here and there, although they weren't going to be able to do as many as she would like to right now due to the circumstances. Still, she'd take what she could get.

He nodded calmly. "I wouldn't miss them for the world." He smiled. "Good night, Princess."

"Good night, Mr. Cedric." She walked toward the door, feeling much lighter now. She turned when she'd reached the threshold. "Mr. Cedric?" she asked once she saw he'd stood up again.

"Hmm?"

"Can you show me how to do a growing spell so I can be taller? The amulet only lets me shrink right now."

He rolled his eyes playfully when she laughed. "Same old Sofia…"

She grinned. "Same old Cedric. Good night again, Mr. Cedric. Sweet dreams!" With that, she shut the door behind her and finally took off toward her room.

Cedric shook his head and chuckled again before heading off to bed.

The end


End file.
